eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tywin Lennister
Lord Tywin Lennister ist der Lord über Casterlystein. Er ist somit einer der mächtigsten Lords der Sieben Königslande. Er ist der Vater von den Zwillingen Jaime und Cersei und von Tyrion, bei dessen Geburt seine Frau starb, was ihm Tywin nie verziehen hat. Sein Vater war Lord Tytos Lennister. Charakter & Erscheinung Lord Tywin Lennister ist Mitte 50, doch hart wie ein Mann von 20 Jahren. Er ist sehr groß, hat lange Beine, breite Schultern und einen flachen Bauch. Er hat dünne, muskulöse Arme. Er hatte einmal volles, goldenes Haar, wie es typisch ist für die Lennisters, aber als es zurückwich, ließ er sich den Schädel scheren, weil er nicht an halbe Sachen glaubt. Er trägt einen großen, drahtigen Backenbart, der seine Wangen von den Ohren bis zum Unterkiefer bedeckt. Er hat hellgrüne Augen mit goldenen Flecken. Er hat die schlanke Gestalt eines zwanzig Jahre jüngeren Mannes, und auf eine strenge Art sieht er gut aus. thumb|Charles Dance als Tywin Lennister in der HBO-Serie Er lächelt nie , doch können manche Wenige wie z.B. Tyrion an seinem Gesicht erkennen, wenn er sich freut. Er verachtet seinen Sohn Tyrion, was er ihm auch immer wieder zeigt. Man sagt über ihn, er liebe Gold über alles, und ein bekannter Scherz über Lord Tywin lautet, dass er sogar Gold scheiße. Einer seiner Leitsprüche ist: "Die größten Narren sind oftmals klüger als die Männer, die über sie lachen." Er selbst lacht nie. Er ist opportunistisch und in politischen Dingen sehr beschlagen. Im Krieg setzt er alle Mittel ein: er lässt Ser Gregor Clegane Feindesland verwüsten, noch bevor der Krieg überhaupt begonnen hat, um den Gegner zu provozieren und er scheut auch nicht davor zurück, Tyrions Bergstämme als Verbündete einzusetzen. In Kriegssitzungen verhält er sich oft ruhig und hört den Beteiligten zu, während sein Bruder Ser Kevan das Gespräch leitet. Gerade in jungen Jahren war er sehr unnachgiebig. So löschte er Haus Tarbeck und Haus Regn nach deren Aufstand kurzerhand vollständig aus. Seine Schlachtrüstung ist an Pracht kaum zu übertreffen: er trägt einen Umhang aus zahllosen Schichten Goldtuch, der sich wegen seines Gewichts auch in der Bewegung kaum bewegt und so groß, dass er das Hinterteil des Pferdes größtenteils bedeckt. Der Umhang wird von zwei Miniaturlöwinnen gehalten, die auf den Schultern sitzen. Ein brüllender Löwe mit großer Mähne ruht auf dem Großhelm des Lords, eine Pranke erhoben. Alle drei Figuren sind aus Gold geschmiedet, mit Rubinen als Augen. Seine Rüstung ist aus schwerem, dunkelrot lackiertem Stahl, Medaillons und Befestigungen sind vergoldet. Biographie Die Herrschaft seines Vaters Tytos Tywins Vater Lord Tytos Lennister war ein schwacher Herrscher, unter dem das Haus Lennister stark litt. Er regierte seit 244 AL, als er das Erbe als drittgeborener Sohn antrat, nachdem seine beiden älteren Brüder schon zuvor gestorben waren. Vor allem die Häuser Regn und Tarbeck profitierten in hohem Maße von Tytos' schwacher Herrschaft. Über ihren Bruder Roger konnte sich Lady Ellyn viel Gold von den Lennisters leihen und Macht und Einfluss der Tarbecks und Regns wieder ausbauen. Als Ser Tywin Lennister, der älteste Sohn und Erbe Lord Tytos', im Jahr 260 AL aus dem Krieg der Neunhellerkönige zurückkehrte, forderte er die Vasallen seines Vaters auf, ihre Schulden zu begleichen. Lord Walderran Tarbeck begab sich daraufhin nach Casterlystein, um sich bei Tytos über dessen Sohn Tywin zu beschweren und die Rücknahme der Forderungen zu erwirken. Tywin ließ ihn daraufhin kurzerhand festnehmen. Lady Ellyn ihrerseits reagierte, indem sie drei Lennisters als Geiseln nahm, darunter Steffert Lennister und zwei aus dem Haus Lennister von Lennishort. Sie drohte, alle Geiseln zu töten, wenn ihrem Gemahl etwas zustoßen sollte. Tywin, der damals schon mit Stefferts Schwester Joanna Lennister verlobt war, riet seinem Vater, Lord Tarbeck in drei Stücke geteilt an Lady Ellyn zurückzuschicken, aber Tytos ließ sich lieber auf einen Austausch ein. Während der Regn-Tarbeck-Rebellion im Jahr 261 AL wurde Lady Ellyn schließlich getötet, als Burg Tarbeck über ihr zusammenstürzte, weil das Geschoss eines Tribocks über die Mauern der Burg direkt in den alten Burgfried traf. Tywin Lennister ließ die Festung nachher niederbrennen. Lord Tywin Lennister Tytos starb im Jahr 267 AL und Tywin Lennister wurde sein Nachfolger. Lord Tywin brachte die Herrschaftsverhältnisse schnell wieder in Ordnung und führte das Haus zu alter Stärke. Bald schon machte König Aerys II. Targaryen ihn seiner Hand des Königs - ein Amt, dass er lange bekleidete. Als der König jedoch beim Aufstand von Dämmertal im Jahr 276 AL ein halbes Jahr lang von Denys Finsterlyn gefangen gehalten wurde, sorgte die vorsichtige und langwierige Verhandlung Tywins mit dem Entführer dazu, dass sich König Aerys' Verfolgungswahn weiter steigerte und zu einen Bruch zwischen König und Hand führte. Dieser Bruch wurde noch verstärkt, weil Aerys Tywins Frau Joanna Lennister nachstellte. Als diese dann bei der Geburt des dritten Kindes Tyrion Lennister starb, verfiel Tywin in tiefe Trauer und sein Bruder Kevan Lennister wurde zu seinem engsten Vertrauten, während seine Schwester Genna Lennister die Erziehung der Kinder übernahm. Sein Bruder Tygett Lennister starb an den Pocken und sein Bruder Gerion Lennister brach nach Valyria auf und wurde nie wieder gesehen. Es hieß, Lord Tywin herrsche als Hand des Königs von Aerys II. in Wirklichkeit über die Sieben Königslande, doch seine Gemhalin Joanna beherrsche ihn. Obwohl Tywin selten von seiner Frau sprach, war er dennoch sehr betrübt über ihren Tod, da ihre Liebe laut Tywins Brüdern sehr groß war. Tywin heiratete nicht wieder. Seinem Bruder Gerion Lennister zufolge starb der beste Teil von ihm mit ihr. Als Cersei zwölf Jahre alt war, nahm Lord Tywin sie mit sich nach Königsmund, als er die Hand des Königs wurde. In den folgenden Jahren lehnte Lord Tywin jedes Angebot, Cersei zu vermählen, ab, in der Hoffnung, sie eines Tages in das Haus Targaryen einheiraten zu können. In dieser Zeit vermisste sie Jaime sehr und wurde eifersüchtig, als Lord Tywin in Erwägung zog, ihn mit Lysa Tully zu vermählen. Jaime wurde im Alter von 15 Jahren zum Ritter geschlagen, als er sich an der Kampagne gegen die Bruderschaft vom Königswald beteiligte, und auf dem Heimweg besuchte er Königsmund, hauptsächlich, um Cersei zu sehen. Cersei verführte ihn während diesem Besuch und überredete ihn, der Königsgarde beizutreten, damit er sich nicht verheiraten müsse und bei ihr in Königsmund leben könne. Sie sah voraus, dass ihr Vater diese Idee nicht gutheißen würde, dass er es aber auch nicht wagen würde, einem Befehl König Aerys' zu widersprechen. Nachdem die versprochene Ehe zwischen Jaime und Lysa nicht zustande kam, bot Tywin Lord Hoster Tully Tyrion als Ersatzgemahl an, erhielt jedoch die Nachricht, dass Lysa einen ganzen Mann verdiene. Er fragte bei vielen anderen Familien wegen einer Heirat mit Tyrion, wurde aber überall abgelehnt: Haus Martell, Lord Yohn Rois, Lord Leyton Hohenturm und sogar bei Haus Florent wegen Delena Florent, die von Robert Baratheon entehrt worden war. Cersei arrangierte die Vereinbahrung in den nächsten Monaten, aber ihr Plan scheiterte, obwohl sie es schaffte, einen Platz in der Königsgarde für Jaime freizubekommen: ohne dass sie es wusste, hatten die Spannungen zwischen dem König und ihrem Vater zugenommen, und dieser sah in der Berufung Jaimes einen Versuch des Königs, ihm seinen Erben fortzunehmen. Im Zorn nutzte er einen Vorwand, um das Amt der Rechten Hand niederzulegen und mit Cersei nach Casterlystein zurückzukehren. So wurden die Zwillinge erneut getrennt. Als Tyrion 13 Jahre alt war, rettete er und Jaime ein gewöhnliches Bauernmädchen namens Tysha vor Räubern. Während Jaime die Verfolgung der Männer aufnahm, kümmerte sich Tyrion um das Mädchen. Sie war die Tochter eines Kleinbauern und eine Waise. Er spendierte ihr ein Essen in einem Gasthaus, sie vebrachten die Nacht miteinander und Tyrion verliebte sich in sie. Er bestach einen betrunkenen Septon, damit er sie vermählte. Nachdem sein Vater Tywin Lennister aber hinter die Heirat kam, verpasste er Tyrion eine Lektion: zunächst musste Jaime Tyrion anlügen, dass er Tysha bezahlt habe, da sie eine Hure gewesen sei und dass die ganze Szene gespielt gewesen wäre. Dann ließ er Tysha holen und von seiner Garde vergewaltigen, wobei sie für jeden Mann einen Silberhirschen bekam, was einen guten Preis für ein Freudenmädchen darstellt. Am Ende konnte sie die Münzen nicht in ihren Händen festhalten, so viele waren es. Zum Abschluss musste Tyrion mit ihr schlafen, und er musste sie mit einem Golddrachen bezahlen, weil er schließlich ein Lennister ist und daher als etwas besseres gilt. Anschließend ließ er die Ehe annullieren. Lord Tywin blieb wegen des Streits mit dem König auch dem Turnier von Harrenhal 281 AL fern. Dort ernannte König Aerys dann vor seinem Zelt und dem halben Reich Jaime im Alter von nur 15 Jahren zum Ritter der Königsgarde, schickte ihn aber noch in derselben Nacht zurück nach Königsmund, um die Königin zu bewachen. Lord Tywin wusste zwar nichts von Cerseis und Jaimes Plan, gemeinsam in der Hauptstadt zu leben, aber er erkannte sehr wohl Aerys' Motiv, der Ernennung zuzustimmen: so hatte er die Macht über Jaime und hatte gleichzeitig Lord Tywin seinen Erben genommen. Roberts Rebellion Beim Ausbruch von Roberts Rebellion blieb Tywin mit seinen Streitkräften in Casterlystein. Nach der Schlacht der Glocken kehrte Rhaegar Targaryen aus dem Süden zurück nach Königsmund und überzeugte seinen Vater, seinen Stolz zu überwinden und Lord Tywin um Hilfe zu bitten, doch Tywin antwortete nicht. Er brütete über all die Ungerechtigkeiten, die er König ihm seiner Meinung nach angetan hatte, und hielt seine Truppen zurück. Erst nachdem der Bürgerkrieg durch die Schlacht am Trident entschieden wurde, ritt er mit seinen Truppen nach Königsmund, da er auf der Seite der Sieger stehen wollte. Nachdem Aerys von Großmaester Pycelle entgegen des Rates von Varys davon überzeugt wurde, dass man Tywin trauen könne, öffnete dieser die Tore der Stadt. Dann jedoch plündertenTywins Truppen Königsmund im Namen Roberts. Aerys wurde von Jaime getötet, unmittelbar bevor Tywins Streitkräfte in den Thronsaal kamen. Tywin befahl Ser Gregor Clegane und Ser Armory Lorch, die Frau und Kinder des Kronprinzen zu ermorden, was diese auf brutale Art und Weise taten. Tywin umwickelte die Leichen der Kinder mit purpurroten Lennister-Mänteln, um das Blut zu verdecken , und präsentierte sie Robert als Beweis seiner Treue. Nach der Plünderung von Königsmund stellte er verschiedene Ritter, die auf der Seite Aerys' gekämpft hatten, vor die Wahl entweder das Schwarz anzulegen oder hingerichtet zu werden. Ca. 295 AL veranstaltet er das Turnier von Lennishort. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Als König Robert Baratheon nach Winterfell kommt, um Eddard Stark das Amt der Hand des Königs anzubieten, reden die beiden über Jon Arryns Tod und den Verbleib seiner Witwe Lysa Arryn und ihres Sohnes Robert Arryn. Der König erklärt, Tywin habe sich dazu bereit erklärt, den Jungen als Mündel aufzunehmen, was Lysa aber mit ihrem plötzlichen Aufbruch aus Königsmund vereitelt habe. Eddard zweifelt an den guten Absichten Tywins. Auf dem Weg nach Königsmund streiten sich Robert Baratheon und Eddard Stark über die Loyalität der Lennisters, insbesondere wegen der Ereignisse bei der Plünderung von Königsmund, aber der König sieht keinen Grund zur Besorgnis. Die Starks verdächtigen die Lennisters im weiteren Verlauf, auch für das Attentat auf Brandon Stark verantwortlich zu sein und so ergreift Catelyn die zufällig entstandene Gelegenheit, Tyrion im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg festzunehmen , und nach Hohenehr zu bringen , um dort Gericht über ihn zu halten . Als Revancheakt überfällt Jaime Eddard Stark in Königsmund, tötet dabei drei Stark-Wachen und verletzt Eddard schwer. Anschließend flieht er aus der Hauptstadt nach Casterlystein. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Dort stellt Jaime sofort mit seinem Vater ein Heer auf, woraufhin Schnellwasser den Pass am Goldzahn schließen lässt. Parallel schickt er Ser Gregor Clegane in die Flusslande, wo er mit kleineren Stoßtrupps marodieren und Ortschaften verwüsten soll. Eddard denkt, dass er dadurch Schnellwassers Kräfte zerstreuen möchte. Spätestens jetzt rüstet Tywin offen zum Krieg, wie Kleinfinger in Königsmund Eddard Stark zu berichten weiß. Während Jaime mit seinen 15.000 Soldaten in der Schlacht am Goldzahn die Verteidigung der Tullys vernichtend schlägt und deren Verfolgung Richtung Schnellwasser aufnimmt, gelingt es Tywin, mit dem größeren Teil der Truppen von Südwesten her in die Flusslande einzudringen und in der Schlacht bei Mummersfurt die kleine Truppe um Lord Beric Dondarrion aufzureiben, die Ser Gregor Clegane festnehmen sollte. Anschließend zieht er weiter, schließt den Königsweg und zieht plündernd nach Norden Richtung Harrenhal. Tyrion trifft am Kreuzweg auf Tywins Lager. Tywin hat im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg sein Hauptquartier eingerichtet und die Wirtin Masha Heddel an einem Galgen aufgehängt. Dort trifft er Tyrion, der nach seiner Flucht aus Hohenehr das Lager seines Vaters zufällig findet. Während sie Kriegsrat halten, trifft die Nachricht ein, dass Robb Stark angeblich den Königsweg herabmarschiere. Während Ser Kevan dafür plädiert, aus der sicheren Stellung heraus den Gegner zu erwarten, bestimmt Lord Tywin, Robb siegessicher entgegenzumarschieren, um zu verhindern, dass dieser im letzten Moment der Schlacht doch noch aus dem Weg gehen könnte. Im Norden trifft Addam Marbrand auf die Vorhut der Starkarmee unter Ser Brynden Tully und wird zurückgedrängt, findet allerdings nicht heraus, dass sie plant sich bei den Zwillingen aufzuteilen, genau wie Robb gehofft hatte. Auf dem Rückweg in den Süden brennt Ser Addam alles nieder. Beim Abendessen vor der Schlacht am Grünen Arm stichelt er gegen seinen Sohn Tyrion, der zu spät kommt. Er soll unter dem Kommando von Ser Gregor Clegane mit seinen Bergstämmen in der vordersten Reihe kämpfen. Sein Schlachtplan geht nicht auf, weil Ser Gregor Clegane wider Erwarten mit der schwachen linken Flanke den Gegner zurückdrängen kann. Eigentlich sollten die Nordmänner hier den Durchbruch schaffen und dann eingekesselt werden. Gegen Ende der Schlacht zieht Lord Tywin mit der Reserve und 500 Rittern über die Reste der Stark-Armee hinweg. Nach dem Kampf erfahren die Lennisters, dass Robb sie ausgetrickst hat und auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser ist. Robb kann Jaime in der Schlacht im Wisperwald überlisten und zusammen mit vielen anderen Adeligen gefangen nehmen. Lord Tywin lenkt seine Armee wieder Richtung Süden, wo sie beim Gasthaus am Kreuzweg erneut ihr Lager aufschlagen. Hier erhält er Nachricht über die Schlacht im Wisperwald und die Schlacht der Lager sowie über den Thronanspruch Renly Baratheons und dessen Heirat mit Margaery Tyrell. Er beschließt, mit seiner Armee nach Harrenhal zu ziehen , um Robb in eine Schlacht zu locken. Gleichzeitig schickt er Ser Gregor Clegane, Vargo Hoat und Amory Lorch mit je 300 Reitern los, um die Flusslande zu plündern. Tyrion schickt er nach Königsmund, wo er als Hand des Königs regieren und Joffrey sowie den Kleinen Rat unter Kontrolle bringen soll. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Während Lord Tywin weiterhin von Harrenhal aus die Flusslande plündert und verwüstet, lässt er auf Casterlystein von seinem Vetter Ser Steffert Lennister eine neue zweite Armee ausheben. Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Lord Tywin bezieht in Harrenhal den Königsbrandturm und lässt die mittleren und oberen Etagen der anderen Türme wieder herrichten für seine Armee. Wenig später erfährt Lord Tywin von Robb's Sieg in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt. Nach Robb's Siegen in den Westlanden marschiert Lord Tywin aus Harrenhal fort. Er schickt Ser Addam Marbrand einen Tag vorher los und lässt Ser Amory Lorch als Kastellan zurück. Auch die Tapfere Kameraden bleiben in Harrenhal. Sie sollen sich um die Vorräte kümmern. Ser Davos Seewert drängt Stannis, von Sturmkap abzulassen, um Königsmund anzugreifen, solange Lord Tywin gen Westen zieht. In den Flusslanden wird Lord Tywin's Armee von Ser Edmure Tully aufgehalten, der in der Schlacht an den Furten die Westarmee daran hindert, über den Roten Arm des Trident zu marschieren. Etwa zur selben Zeit schafft es Lord Roose Bolton, der auf Harrenhal marschiert, Vargo Hoat und die Tapferen Kameraden dazu zu bringen, die Seiten zu wechseln. Mit einer List kann er Ser Amory Lorchs Garnison überrumpeln und die Burg einnehmen, sodass Lord Tywin tatsächlich zwischen Harrenhal und Schnellwasser festsitzt. Im letzten Moment rettet ein Heer der Häuser Lennister und Tyrell Königsmund vor Stannis Baratheon: in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser fällt es Stannis vom Rosenweg kommend in den Rücken. Lord Tywin führt dabei die rechte Flanke an. Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser reitet er bei der Feier mit seinem Schlachtross in den Thronsaal von Königsmund. Er kommt Joffreys Bitte nach und übernimmt die Aufgaben der Hand des Königs. Als einer der vorgeführten Gefangenen die Königsfamilie beleidigt und Joffrey die Beherrschung verliert, weist Tywin Ser Meryn mit einem Fingerzeig an, den Unruhestifter zu töten. Als Hand des Königs zieht er in den Turm der Hand, was für Tyrion bedeutet, dass er umziehen muss. Band 5 - Sturm der Schwerter Während Tyrion nach der Schlacht noch für etwa 14 Tagen außer Gefecht gesetzt ist, ordnet Cersei die Machtverhältnisse, teils zusammen mit ihrem Vater, wieder zu ihren Gunsten: Ser Jaslyn Amwasser, der in der Schlacht gefallen ist, wird als Kommandant der Stadtwache durch Ser Addam Marbrand ersetzt, die Bergstämme werden allesamt vertrieben, Tyrons Söldner entlohnt und entlassen und Alayaya wird öffentlich ausgepeitscht und vertrieben. Tywin schickt zudem Lord Randyll Tarly in den Norden nach Dämmertal und Ser Gregor Clegane den Königsweg hinauf, damit sie die Nordmänner, die Dämmertal angreifen, in die Zange nehmen können. Die Armee der Nordmänner umfasst etwa ein Drittel der Gesamtstärke von Robbs Männern und wird angeführt von Helman Tallhart und Robett Glauer. Lord Roose Bolton hat sie nach Dämmertal geschickt, angeblich auf Robbs Anweisung hin. Als Tyrion seinen Vater zum ersten Mal aufsucht, spielt dieser Tyrions Rolle in der Schlacht herunter und macht ihm klar, dass er ihn weiterhin verachtet und nicht als Erben von Casterlystein anerkennen wird, Kämpfen bei den Trittsteinen zwischen Tyrosh und Lys, Berichten über einen Drachen in Qarth und schließlich über einige desertierte Goldröcke, die ihren Dienst wieder aufnehmen wollen. Lord Tywin hatte nach der Schlacht an den Furten kehrt gemacht, sich am Oberlauf des Schwarzwassers mit den Lords Mathis Esch und Randyll Tarly vereint und zog mit ihnen weiter nach Becherfall, wo Lord Maes Tyrell mit zweien seiner Söhne zu ihnen stieß. Von dort fuhren sie auf Barkassen den Schwarzwasser hinunter, bis sie einen Tagesritt vor der Hauptstadt wieder an Land gingen. Er leitet fortan sie Sitzungen des Kleinen Rats. Bei der, wo auch Tyrion Lennister erstmals seit seiner Verletzung in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser wieder dabei ist, werden viele Dinge besprochen: Lord Randylls Sig in der Schlacht von Dämmertal und die Neuorganisaton des Heeres der Westlanden durch Dawen Lennister, Balon Graufreuds Bündnisangebot, eine mögliche Heirat zwischen Kleinfinger und Lysa Tully, um Hohenehr zurück auf die Seite der Krone zu ziehen, Tyrions Ernennung zum neuen Meister der Münze, 300 Hochzeitsgäste aus Dorne, die Belohnung der treuen Vasallen, die mit dem Land von 47 gefallenen niederen Lords und über 600 Rittern augestattet werden ud schließlich die Bestrafung von einem Haufen desertierter Goldröcke, die nun ihren Dienst wieder aufnehmen wollen. Im Anschluss bittet Tywin alle hinaus bis auf Cersei, Tyrion und Kevan, um Weiteres zu besprechen: Kleinfinger hat verraten, dass die Tyrells planen, Sansa mit Willas Tyrell zu vermählen. Um das zu verhindern, drängt Tywin Cersei, ihn stattdessen zu heiraten. Auch Tyrion soll endlich heiraten, und Tywin hat Sansa im Kopf, um Erbansprüche auf den Norden geltend machen zu können. Dann berichtet Tywin, dass Robb Jeyne Westerling geheiratet und so das Versprechen Lord Walder Frey gegenüber geborchen habe. Er ist nach der Hochzeitszeremonie von Sansa Stark und Tyrion Lennister in der Burgsepte auch bei der Hochzeitsfeier im Kleinen Saal des Roten Bergfrieds anwesend und tanzt mit Cersei, wobei er sich ohne zu lächeln und mit erhobenem Kopf bewegt. Nach dem Tanz verkündet Joffrey, dass er das Brautpaar betten möchte, aber Tyrion rammt einen Dolch in den Tisch und droht, Joffrey zu kastrieren, falls er sie zwinge. Lord Tywin beruhigt die Situation, indem er Tyrion zu einer Entschuldigung zwingt. Tyrion führt Sansa ohne weitere Vorkommnisse in ein Gemach im Turm der Hand. Wenig später rügt er Tyrion, dass er die Hochzeitsnacht nicht vollzogen hat. Außerdem hat Lord Maes das Hochzeitsangebot zwischen Cersei und Willas abgelehnt, und Tywin vermutet, dass Olenna Rothweyn dahintersteckt. Zudem hat er in der Zwischenzeit Tobho Mott damit beauftragt, Eis einzuschmelzen und aus dem Stahl zwei neue Langschwerter zu schmieden, die er Joffrey und Jaime schenken will. Familie *{Tytos Lennister}, sein Vater, Lord von Casterlystein ** {Tywin Lennister}, Lord von Casterlystein ** {Joanna Lennister}, seine Gemahlin *** Cersei Lennister, seine Tochter, Zwilling *** {Robert Baratheon}, König der Sieben Königslande, ihr Gemahl **** {Joffrey Baratheon}, sein Enkel, Erbe **** Myrcella Baratheon, seine Enkelin **** Tommen Baratheon, sein Enkel *** Jaime Lennister, sein Sohn, Zwilling *** Tyrion Lennister, sein jüngster Sohn **{Kevan Lennister}, sein Bruder **{Tygett Lennister}, sein Bruder **{Gerion Lennister}, sein Bruder **Genna Lennister, seine Schwester Stammbaum Zitate :"Ein Mann auf der Mauer ist so viel wert wie zehn davor." - Eine Redensart Lord Tywins Siehe auch * *http:// im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tywin_Lannister Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Westlanden Kategorie:Hand des Königs Kategorie:Wächter des Westens Kategorie:Adeliger Mann Kategorie:Ritter